


The Beauty Of Restraint

by flinchflower



Series: The 50kinkyways [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Restraints, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinchflower/pseuds/flinchflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 6: restraints. The boys have some downtime, and Dean gets a jump on Sam - literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty Of Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed the characters originally so I could use them as a writing exercise, to see how close I could get the characterization. Then I was corrupted by porn. Here lies porn. This is simply for practice, not publication or profit. I’m in the hole by about 30 grand, if you’d like to seize my debt as punishment. I also refuse to admit that John Winchester died, so, AU.

Dean left Sam and his headache in the car, stopping at a grocery store a few towns before their destination. He reached in the bag he’d brought into the cab with him, cracked the bottle of aspirin, and handed a couple to his brother, who mumbled what was probably a thank you. Dean glanced over the boy, and put the car in gear. They had another hour or two before they hit Perrytown, and two days before Dad would meet up with them there.

Sam was Just. Plain. Tired. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this tired – he couldn’t seem to fall asleep in the Impala, even. Dean kept throwing little glances his way, frowning, and he braced himself for the lecture to start. It never came, though. Sam hoped the fact that Dean had gone shopping meant they had a day or two downtime, so he could get some sleep once they got there.

“Go shower,” Dean told him gruffly, “I’ll get the bags.”

Sam simply nodded, went and cleaned up, then stumbled to the bed from the shower, practically passing out as he laid down. He hadn’t noticed the little smirk Dean gave him as they passed in the doorway to the bathroom. Dean took his own sweet time cleaning up, humming to himself. He settled things in the room just the way he liked, and made a little concession to Sam by setting the laptop up in the spot his brother usually preferred. Then he checked his brother over. The half of a sleeping pill had seemed to take forever to work – he’d given it to Sam over an hour ago – the kid was so tired he hadn’t noticed the pill in the middle of the aspirins Dean had handed over as well. It wouldn’t last long, it was a low dose, and Sam was a big boy.

Smoothly, almost nonchalantly, he buckled Sam into the restraints, and tightened the ropes down on the bedframe, then sat down to clean the weapons and look over the file John had emailed them. Kinky, he thought to himself, looking over one of their Dad’s files, clad in nothing but a towel himself and eyeing his baby brother, naked as a jaybird and bound hand and foot to the bed.

He was rewarded a few minutes later when Sam groaned. Excellent. He’d calculated the dosage precisely. Sam came entirely awake once he tried to move. Dean set the file aside.

“Problems, kiddo?”

Sam’s glare tried to eat through Dean’s brain, but failed, making Dean chuckle instead. Sam made a face as he opened his mouth to berate his big brother.

“Well, that will never do,” said Dean, and lifted a glass of water to Sam’s lips, knowing the sleeping pill would have left Sam’s mouth dry. Sam shot another look at him, drinking slowly. Dean didn’t miss the way Sam’s eyes closed halfway, and he turned his head slightly against Dean’s supporting hand – Dean knew quite well that his brother loved to have hands running through his hair. “Better,” he asked, and still Sam glared at him.

Dean leaned down and nibbled at Sam’s earlobe, then trailed a lazy tongue down his jawline, ending in a heated kiss. He covered Sam’s body with his own, and was pleased to feel Sam’s cock light up underneath him.

“I thought we could have a little fun tonight, maybe sleep in tomorrow – Dad won’t be up for two days or more. Looks like you might be interested, too.” He waited for Sam’s reply, then looked up, puzzled. Sam’s face was a hilarious mix of frustration and desire. Dean watched him for a few minutes, and then realization dawned. He started to laugh.

“Sam, Sam… You’re not wearing the collar, bro, say what you want,” he chuckled, and then laughed harder at the aggrieved exclamation from Sam. “I think I’m glad I tied you down, though,” he told him.

“Fuck, Dean-“

“I think I could manage that,” he replied. “I just think you’re on your game a little better when you’re tied up – it’s kinda hot, anyhow.”

“Then your hands need to be busy, NOW,” Sam commanded.

Dean indulged him, hands and lips teasing, tugging, sucking, until Sam was flushed and shivering with desire underneath him. He turned his attention to the pretty sight of Sam’s swollen cock, wrapping his lips around it, laving his tongue along the salty, pulsing length. His ears were filled with Sam’s moans, his nose with the scent of arousal, and his own vision was blurry with his own pressing need. He felt his brother’s body shudder and heard his name just before Sam’s sweet release came. He continued his attentions until the tenor of the litany of Dean’s name that Sam was reciting changed, and Sam flinched a little, oversensitive.

Dean reached around and released the ties, leaving the cuffs on Sam, and began massaging the long, quivering limbs. He worked his way from Sam’s ankles to his thighs, from his wrists to his shoulders, and by the time his fingers smoothed Sam’s tight abs, Sam was hard again, arms wrapped around him, teasing Dean’s dick with his long fingers.

“Don’t, baby,” Dean whispered. “Not if you want me,” and the questing fingers ceased, gripped Dean’s arms.

“I want you,” came the breathy reply.

“I know.” He slipped his hand into the bedside drawer, pulling out the lube, and slipped slick fingers into Sam, and had to close his eyes, fight down his own orgasm as Sam came again minutes later. He licked the droplets from Sam’s chest, and finally slid into him, cock driving home with exquisite precision and control, complimenting himself as he did so.

He kept up the lazy, slow rhythm, until Sam’s cock came to life a third time, and then changed the angle to hit his prostate, over and over again, listening to the hoarse voice crying out his name, alternating with what might have been the word please, loving the hands that pulled him closer. When he finally couldn’t hold out any longer, and his release spasmed into the warm depths of Sam, he was barely aware of the third orgasm screaming from his brother. He collapsed on Sam’s chest, spent. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there, but his awareness was roused by Sam’s groan.

“Dude, MOVE,” said Sam, and limped into the bathroom. Dean busied himself cleaning up. Sam flopped on the bed with a groan a few minutes later, and took a no-nonsense hold on his big brother, pulling Dean in close.

“Hey, I’m not cuddly, remember?”

“You’re damn well gonna be cuddly, when I’m not gonna want to sit or walk tomorrow.”

Dean laughed and let his brother pull him close. He’d put the ropes away when he cleaned up, no sense in leaving temptation in Sam’s path. After all, Sam was much prettier in restraints than he was.


End file.
